Unexpected Love
by minty67
Summary: When I decided to go to New York City, I wasn't expecting to meet the man of my dreams. But I guess that's what fate's all about.


When I decided to go to New York City, I wasn't expecting to meet the man of my dreams. But I guess that's what fate's all about.

* * *

**Alright, so it's been a while since I've written anything really (aside from schoolwork). Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

"This looks weird," Bella said to Jessica, who was tapping away on her phone mindlessly.

Jessica looked up, her green eyes displaying complete and utter boredom. Bella couldn't blame her; she'd been searching for outfits to bring to New York City for hours.

"Just get it. Please."

Bella rolled her eyes and observed herself in the wide mirror once more, not wanting to purchase a $50 dress only to end up hating it and never wearing it again. The blue really complimented her eyes, but it was a bit risky for someone who's been wearing hoodies and skinnies all her life.

But then again. This three month trip to the city was happening to help her become more risky and daring, so why not? Bella nodded resolutely and turned to a nodding off Jessica.

"I'm going to get it. Meet me at the register?"

Jessica squealed, jumped up, and yelled, "Thank the Lord!"

Bella ignored her and changed quickly, knowing that if she took too long, the impatient Jessica would run off. As she carried the dress to the register, she couldn't help wondering if this trip would be a good idea. She wasn't scared; it was more like she was really attached to the small town of Forks. She'd lived here all her life, only venturing out once to Florida on vacation with her parents. But this time, she'd be all alone, in a city she's never been to before.

Okay, so maybe she was a little bit scared.

She shook off the silly fears and got on line. Jessica had saved her a spot in line, so she managed to check out fairly quickly. As they were leaving, Jessica told Bella that she had to meet up with her boyfriend, Mike Newton, so Bella let her go.

Taking the bus wasn't so bad, she decided.

* * *

"You're all grown up now," Renee blubbered, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Mom, don't get all sentimental on me now. Yesterday, you were so freaking excited for me!" Bella complained, a smile tugging at her lips despite her reprimanding tone.

"I know... But now that it's happening..." Renee said.

"I'll visit every month, alright?"

"Okay, now say goodbye to your father as I grab some tissues."

Bella turned to Charlie, who had been standing by awkwardly, giggled, and then pulled him into a hug. She could tell he was surprised. They'd only hugged a couple of times, and those had occurred when she was just a child. He eventually reciprocated.

She pulled back and said, "I'll miss you, Charles."

"Bella," he began, rolling his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"I know you secretly love it. It makes you feel elegant, doesn't it?" Bella teased.

"Whatever," he replied gruffly. "Just be safe, alright?"

"Promise."

* * *

Bella's first impression of New York City wasn't great. She felt like she should give it more of a chance, but if the smell and crowd were any indication, she'd be in for very long summer. She quickly hailed a cab (it actually took her half an hour to figure out how exactly one hailed a cab) and told the address of her hotel to the impatient cab driver.

He nodded before speeding away from the airport. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally, she was done with the getting to New York. Now, it was time for some adventure.

* * *

"Um, what are you doing in my room?"

Bella stared dumbly as a pretty girl with black, spiky hair and blue eyes glared at her.

"This is my room," she replied slowly.

"No, I book this a month ago. Room 342, right?"

"Yes," Bella said. "But this is my room. 342 is clearly on my receipt. See?" She held out the paper for the girl to see.

The girl took out a sheet of paper and sighed. "Of course. They double booked a room. So typical. I should have listened to those angry comments left on this hotel's website. Want to come downstairs so we can fight with the desk attendant? Or the manager."

Bella hesitantly replied, "Sure."

They took the elevator down in silence and as soon as the door for the lobby popped open, the smaller girl stormed out and slammed her fist down on the marble counter of the desk attendants' tables.

"Excuse me, you've double booked a room!" she exclaimed.

Bella wanted to go back upstairs and hide underneath the covers of her temporary bed.

The desk attendant smiled sweetly at the girl before asking, "What is your name, miss?"

"Alice. Alice Brandon," the girl, who Bella now knew as Alice, replied. "You put me in room 342 with this person." She stuck a finger out at Bella.

"And what might your name be?" the desk attendant asked Bella.

"Isabella Swan."

The desk attendant scrolled through something on her computer before muttering a curse and calling someone. It was a whispered conversation, so Bella couldn't hear a thing.

Soon, the desk attendant put the phone down before nervously saying, "I'm so sorry about this, but we did double book the two of you. And here's the thing; there are no other available rooms. You have two options. One stays and the other gets a full refund, or the two of you share, and we split the price in half for the inconvenience. It seems the room you booked has two beds, so that should be fine, no?"

Bella and Alice stared at one another. Alice broke it by grabbing Bella's elbow and dragging her away from the bewildered desk attendant.

"So, your call. I'm fine with either," Alice muttered.

Bella bit down on her lip nervously, a bad habit she had inherited over the years. She could share a room with a complete stranger, or she could try and find another hotel, which might be an impossible feat. Tourists were spilling in, and it had been extremely difficult to even find this hotel.

She didn't want her vacation to be ruined, but she also didn't want to have to share a room with a strange, temperamental person like Alice. Her mind spun with a number of possibilities, but in order to salvage her vacation, Bella chose to share the room with Alice.

"We can share," she said.

Alice grinned. "Cool, let me go tell the stupid desk attendant. You go back up to the room."

Bella nodded before rushing to the elevator, feeling strangely hot. She had just had a social interaction with a stranger, and now she was going to be rooming with said person for the rest of the summer.

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
